GreatVision Song Contest 13
|presenters = TBD April 2016 |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = PBS |interval = | entries = 54 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G13 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = TBA |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 13, often referred to as GVSC 13 will be the thirteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in the United States, because after Guam´s victory in the twelfth edition, on request from the HoD of Guam, the edition will move to the United States. It was the first time that the United States hosted the contest. Location : For further information see Chicago Chicago is the third most populous city in the United States. With over 2.7 million residents, it is the most populous city in the state of Illinois and the Midwest. The Chicago metropolitan area, often referred to as Chicagoland, has nearly 10 million people and is the third-largest in the U.S. Chicago is the seat of Cook County. Chicago was incorporated as a city in 1837, near a portage between the Great Lakes and the Mississippi River watershed, and grew rapidly in the mid-nineteenth century. The city is an international hub for finance, commerce, industry, technology, telecommunications, and transportation: O'Hare International Airport is the busiest airport in the world when measured by aircraft traffic; the region also has the largest number of U.S. highways and rail road freight. In 2012, Chicago was listed as an alpha global city by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network, and ranked seventh in the world in the 2014 Global Cities Index. As of 2014, Chicago had the third largest gross metropolitan product in the United States at US$610.5 billion. In 2014, Chicago had 50.2 million international and domestic visitors. Chicago's culture includes the visual arts, novels, film, theater, especially improvisational comedy, and music, particularly jazz, blues, soul, gospel and house music. It also has professional sports teams in each of the major professional leagues. Chicago has many nicknames, the best-known being the Windy City. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off days after the results of the 12th Edition. The HoD of Guam has announced that by cost and space reasons, the edition can´t be held in Guam. The GBU announced that the edition will be held in the United States, because Guam is part of the United States territory. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 6th April 2016 five cities were announced, they have interest to host the edition. Host venue Format Semi Final allocation draw Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final |}} The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held in April 2016 at the headquarters of Chicago. The 7 pre-qualified countries was first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. After that the remaning 47 countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The first semi final will have 24 countries and the second semi final will have 23 countries, in each of them 10 countries will qualified directly to the Grand final and 2 countries of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the one remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of 28 countries in the Grand Final. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Fifty-four countries have confirm thier participation in the thirteenth edition. Anguilla, Colombia, DR Congo, Iraq and Jamaica will makeing their debut in GreatVision Song Contest. Belarus returns after a four editions break, Albania and Hawaii returns after two editions, Croatia, Faroe Islands, France, Serbia and Ukraine returns after a break of one edition to the contest. At the moment Argentina, Belgium, Bulagria, Canary Islands, Cyprus, Egypt, Ghana, Greece, Mexico and Scotland withdraws from the contest. Returning artists Zara Larsson will represent the Aland Islands, after she compete for Sweden in the second edition. Meanwhile, Arilena will represent Albania for a second time, after previously competing in the eighth edition. While, Lukas Graham returns for Denmark a second time. Also Demi Lovato returns to the competition, after her participation for the US Virgin Islands in the eighth edition. Meanwihle, Ellie Goulding will be singing at GVSC for the fourth time, after previously competing for Gibraltar,United Kingdom and Wales, now she will compete for the Isle of Man. Also for Iceland returns DiSA for a second time in the Contest, she reached Iceland´s best result so far. Annalisa return to compete for Italy. Coldplay returns again to competing for Jersey. Also Nikolija return to represent Serbia at GreatVision. Meanwhile, Rita Ora returns for Northern Ireland, after she competed for Kosovo in the seventh Edition. Celeste Buckingham returns to compete for Slovakia a second time. Vatican City will be represent by Fedez again. Also Margaret returns to the contest for a third time. Confirmed participants Semi-final participants Final participants Other countries * first was announced that Capcha One will be the austrian representative in the thirteenth edition, but on the 20th March 2016, ORF announced that the singer won´t go to GreatVision and tell the GBU that AVEC will be sing for Austria at GreatVision with the song presentation in the next days. * is unsure about participation in 13th, They stated "It depends on if we get good results, and atleast pass to the final." * B92 as new broadcaster, has announced their still unsure about Serbian participation. The Macedonian Broadcaster may find funds for a Serbian participation. Also was announced Nikolija would represent Serbia at GreatVision, if their would take part. On the 9th March 2016 B92 announced, that Serbia will take part in GVSC 13. Withdrawing * withdraws for one edition and was replaced with Jamaica. * withdraws due lack of artist from 13th edition and was replaced with France. * withdraws from 13th edition and was replaced with Faroe Islands. * withdraws from 13th edition and was replaced with Italy. * withdraws from 13th edition and was replaced with Albania. * withdraws from 13th edition and was replaced with Anguilla. * withdraws due lack of artist with Interest and was replaced with Czech Republic. * withdraws due to low viewing figures and due to lack of artist with Interest. * withdraws from the 13th edition due to the poor result in the 12th edition, but a return in future edtions wans´t ruled out, it was replaced with Ukraine. * withdraws from 13th edition and was replaced with Hawaii